No One Left
` No One Left by Firey Sun and Moon (Series) ` Call For Help "Moonpaw!" Sunpaw called out, her eyes pleading for her sister. "Moonpaw, please come and help me. I cannot stand it here, and remember what Shadowfire told us?" Her sister only stared at her blankly. "I can't, Sunpaw. If I come for you, then the evil will come back. I can't stand that kind of pain." Sunpaw paused, then strained to continue staring at Moonpaw. "We're sisters! We have to stay with one another." Moonpaw shook her head. "Sunpaw, I know you, you're a strong she-cat, and I'm sure you'll make it out alive." The golden she-cat only gaped at her sister. "Shadowfire thought you could do better than this. StarClan chose you because they thought you would not fail. I guess they were wrong." Her words stung. Moonpaw started to sob, then whipped around to go. "Sunpaw, would you come and save me only to endure all that pain again?" "Gladly." ~_~_~_~ Sunpaw could feel the cold darkness engulf her. She shuddered, and waited for the sun to come back around and shine on her back. She had been sitting in the tiny cave for the past few days, with no hope that her sister would come and save her. There were no signs of the rogues, but Sunpaw swore that she knew that they were nearby, watching her closely. The golden tabby sighed, resting her paws on her head, just waiting for the next step. Nnobody had bothered talking to her since she was transported to this cave. As far as Sunpaw knew, she couldn't surpass the invisible wall that closed off the door, but oxygen still came in. Magics, it had to be. Sunpaw wanted to call her sister again, but resent flowed in her. She hated how Moonpaw never cared for her sister, and only cared for herself. She knew very well that if Moonpaw was in the position that Sunpaw was in when Graypaw died, Moonpaw would try to save her love, and would lost both of them. It was something Sunpaw had known for a long time. The Moon spirit was a kinder, more gullible spirit than the Sun spirit. Sunpaw hardened herself in hard times, and tried to make sure her sister was always safe. But she wanted Moonpaw to do the same for her. "Sunpaw, it's time." She closed her eyes, and huffed. "Alright." She had no choice, and raised her tail in submission. "I'm coming." Freedom - Moonpaw I was free! I couldn't believe it. Ever since Sunpaw had left, the Mark on my shoulder had eased away, leaving a faint glow where it used to be. Shadowfire was still concerned about it, but I was glad my life as a Marked was finally over. Now I was being selfish. Sure, I knew I was supposed to be worried about my sister, but I knew Sunpaw. She was a strong figure and could easily defeat whatever evil had taken her. Rosestar had come by yesterday, telling me that I was allowed to go out now, since the evil had already acted, and there was no point in hoarding me away. Blueheart waited impatiently for me to come over. "You seem excited today. Aren't you a bit worried about your sister?" It took me awhile to answer that question. "Well, I know she's a strong she-cat, so she should make it through." My mentor sighed. "Whatever, as long as she gets back safely." She frowned, and stalked out of camp. I lifted an eyebrow at her, then shrugged and hurried after her. "Let's pratice our battle moves." I groaned. "I hate battle practice!" Blueheart smirked. "I know, that's why you need to work on it." I glared at my mentor, then sighed and crouched down low. My mentor checked my stance, then sighed. "Really, Moonpaw. I've been teaching you this stance for so long, and you still can't get it right?" Blueheart stared disappointedly at me. I twitched a bit, and flopped over. "What did I do wrong then?" Blueheart dragged me to my paws, and showed me her crouch. "Your legs were too far apart, and your paws were tense, instead of relaxed. Your tail was straight, which makes it easy to grab. Remember to either curl your tail up your back or wrap it around one of your back paws." I furrowed my brow. "Um, okay." I tried curling my tail around my back paw, but when I reared up to attack Blueheart, I lost my balance and tumbled over. Blueheart padded over once more. "No Moonpaw, you have to remember that your tail is tucked away, so you can't use that for balance. I think you should try hiding your tail by just curling it up." Sighing, I tried again, but this time when I rolled away from Blueheart's jab, I felt her paws clamp around my tail. "I think we're done today." Blueheart mewed, flicking her tail. "Work on that crouch, Moonpaw, and remember, you need to keep your tail where you want it to be or else someone else will grab it and yank it off." I just nodded and trudged back to camp. Thornpaw met me with a small smile. "You okay, Moonpaw?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, completely confused. There was nothing to be upset about, but Thornpaw acted like I should be making a big deal out of something. Thornpaw frowned. "Aren't you worried and upset about Sunpaw? She was your sister and you just lost her!" Now he really made it sound important. "She'll get back here on her own, won't she?" I was starting to doubt my own thoughts. "She's a strong she-cat, and I don't know where she is." Thornpaw sighed. "Just think about it, okay?" Then he walked away. I sat there for a moment longer, then decided to go talk to Shadowfire. The medicine cat looked up and asked. "What's wrong?" "Should I be worried about Sunpaw?" I blurted out. "She's a strong cat, she'll be able to find her way back right? Plus once she was gone, the evil stopped hurting me. I'm free now!" Shadowfire sighed. "What about your Mark, Moonpaw?" "It's barely there now. But I'm free now. I can be a normal cat, Sunpaw will be able to live wherever she is, it'll just be a little different." "Oh, Moonpaw," the medicine cat whispered, "You just don't understand..." ---- I was so naive back then, and now I regret it. If I had been more careful, then maybe Sunpaw and I would have had a chance. Now? No, no way would she ever speak to me with such care again. The Dark Side - Sunpaw "Sunpaw, do you know why you're here?" No one was in front of me, but there was still this mysterious voice speaking to me. "No." The figure laughed. "It is true, we are here to take away what was rightfully yours, but it will make you stronger. We may be the evils that may destroy you, but we are also the goods that you may benefit from." I hesitated, not sure how to reply. "Defend yourself." I rolled out of the way, but the dark ball of fire chased me. It hit me, and the effect threw me off my paws. I lay there, stunned for a few moments. The dark figure sighed. "Do you not know how to put up the Sun Shield?" I felt like a disappointment. "No, how would I know?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh my, your powers aren't even developed yet! I wonder what you do in the Clans all day." She licked her paw and rubbed it over her face. Then her body began to form in front of me. I hated this place. The figure tried to train me into a dark warrior everyday. My Mark was growing darker, and I hated that. I tried to draw the Sun power inside of me like she wanted, but I knew that I would only be drawing dark energy. The figure suddenly became a beautiful cream-colored she-cat. Her green eyes sparked with interest, and her tail swayed back and forth. "This was who I was when I was younger, but naive. When I finally began to learn how to control the power inside, I became a sole figure, and I was a dominant figure in my group. Now, I have risen to power, and you shall learn the same from me." The figure smiled. "Call me Featherfall." As I surveyed her, I realized this was what I was going to become if I kept on like this. I could not keep training. "I refuse to become what you have become!" I growled, backing away. "I have the right not to learn about my powers." Featherfall's ears flattened, and her eyes were stormy. "You are under my custody, and you shall learn my ways of living. There is no 'refusing a great opportunity' in life." I bit my lip. "Fine, but I don't want to become a blob of shadow like you." The she-cat glared at me, and the fire in her eyes started to flame. "You will watch your tongue, Sunpaw. Or there will be no more 'Sun spirit' in the world." "Aren't I just a replica of the Sun Spirit?" I asked, astonished. "No." Featherfall mewed, her eyes still angry. "The Sun Spirit lies within you, and when you die, it will either be encased in light, or darkness. And I shall cover it in darkness if you don't shut your mouth. If you survive this place, and you somehow manage to stay as a cat, then maybe you'll be able to return to StarClan when you die. It's the curse of being a Marked cat." I looked away. I didn't want to become some kind of shadow like Featherfall, but I wanted to go to StarClan. I had to, or else my life as a Clan cat would be for nothing. Featherfall beckoned to me. "Come, I can show you how to become covered in light." When I didn't move, she mewed impatiently, "I said come, unless you want your heart to be covered in darkness. And, you won't become some blobbed cat when you're finished because if you learn it right, you'll be more than a blobbed cat, you'll be a StarClan cat." Her eyes were still menacing, but maybe there was hope. Maybe she wanted what was best for me. "Fine, but you have to promise me that I'll become a StarClan cat." I stared into her shadowed eyes, and waited for her to answer. The Sun Spirit glowed inside of me, ready to inform me if Featherfall dared to say a lie. "I promise." Feeling a bit surprised I nodded to her. She laughed softly. "Did you really think I was the one who put that evil inside of you? No, I did not. It was that rogue, Zephyr. She wanted to have a Marked one so badly, but luckily, I managed to snatch you from her." "That doesn't seem to be a nice thing." I pointed out. She sighed. "You'll learn, though she insists to see you everyday." The air suddenly changed into a cold, serene quiet. "Here she comes." I straightened, and stared at the rogue, Zephyr. "Ah, I see Skadu has introduced me." She purred. Featherfall glared at her. "My name is Featherfall, not that rogue name you've given me." Zephyr laughed softly, her gaze staring at me. "You'll learn to accept your rogue name, Skadu. It suits you, it means shadows you know?" She turned to me, examining the ever glowing mark on my shoulder. Ah, I've been waiting to find you, Xemx. Do you like that name?" I stared right back at her. "Why do you bother naming me?" "Because it means sun. You are the sun are you not? That was the name of the first Sun Spirit. His real name was Xemx, and that is your name now. I would love to tell you your sister's name, but I'm afraid you'll never get to tell her." "You can't keep me here forever." I snarled. Zephyr laughed. "Calm yourself, Xemx, if it wasn't for Skadu over there, you wouldn't be in this foul place. She insisted on training you." Featherfall ducked her head sheepishly. "It's better than having you take care of her, Zephyr." The rogue glared at her icily. "Don't be so rude, Skadu, you always complain about the language of others, and yet look at yourself!" Zephyr's eyes were menacing. "Train her well, Skadu. I hope to see her skill next time." And the rogue left silently. Featherfall sighed and mewed. "There's a lot for you to endure, Sunpaw, this is only the first." No Regrets - Moonpaw "You seem in a happy mood today." Blueheart admired. "I'm glad you are, it's harder to train you when you're all tired and grumpy from training with Shadowfire." I purred. "I feel free now. I guess those Marks weighed me down. Are we going to do hunting or fighting today?" I didn't care which one we did. I just wanted to start '' now''. Blueheart pondered over my question for a moment. "Let's do a Scuffle with the other apprentices." She decided. "You sure Shadowfire won't be angry with you for not training with her?" "She's okay with me hanging out with you." I lied. The truth was, I didn't want to face Shadowfire after the medicine cat gave me a lecture. She was mad at me for leaving Sunpaw alone. I didn't have a choice, did I? I didn't know where she was, and even if I did, what would I do? Sunpaw could take care of herself. Plus, I felt more free without our Marks. Blueheart sighed. "Alright, come on, the other apprentices are already waiting for us in the sandy clearing." I bounced excitedly after her and pawed the ground. Without Sunpaw here, I had every reason to win all the Scuffles. It should be easy now, right? Runningfire was standing awkwardly on the side, his flanks heaving. He must have been devastated when he found out that Sunpaw had been missing. She had been gone for several sunrises now, but her disappearance was still shocking. And good for me I suppose. Rainpaw looked stricken with grief, her paws clumsily tumbling over the other. Brightpaw had her tail wrapped around her, telling her that it was okay. I realized that every apprentice looked mournful about my lost sister. Except me. But I had no regrets. Without Sunpaw, I had nothing to worry about. Nothing about my Mark, or my fear of those creepy stalker cats that were threatening us. Though it was hard to live without your overprotective sister. "Moonpaw, we're pairing the matches up now. Would you stand on the left side of me?" Runningfire croacked, his voice tense with grief. Even in battle training Sunpaw was still being remembered. I padded over, where Petalpaw and Rainpaw were standing. Gingerpaw and Brightpaw were already on the other side of Runningfire, as of Dawnpaw, Glarepaw, Hazelpaw, Molepaw and Darkpaw were still waiting to be drafted. "Hm, Dawnpaw and Hazelpaw can join Petalpaw, Rainpaw, and Glarepaw, Molepaw and Darkpaw can join Gingerpaw and Brightpaw." Blueheart surveyed the sides. "Let's have Moonpaw fight Glarepaw first." Yes! I had been waiting forever for a chance like this to beat Glarepaw. The stupid tom had nearly had me frozen to death when Solarkit had been scheming to go outside. Glarepaw was still a burly tom, but I was much more agile then him. When he lunged for me, I easily rolled away, even though I was terrible at fighting. I sized him up, and noticed how unbalanced he was. He looked ready to fall. I swept him off his paws with my front paw and he yowled as he lurched forward. I leaped into the air, barely dodging his fall. Then I landed on top, yowling in victory. But Glarepaw just surged upwards, throwing me off. I shrieked and twisted in the air to get my balance. Glarepaw was waiting for me, and as I came towards the ground, he lunged forward, fast as a snake. As he hit me, I let out a gasp as the breath was knocked out of me. My head bounced off the tree behind me, and I slumped. Suddenly this wasn't so appealing anymore. Glarepaw loomed over me, his smirk wide and teasing. I let out a soft snarl and battered him with my hindpaws. He muttered something inaudible and tried to grasp me tightly, but I rolled over, smashing into another tree. But Glarepaw let go, and I leaped back up, ready to fight. Glarepaw groaned and lay there. His mentor, Dappleshine hurried over and called to Runningfire. "I think he gave up!" I perked up a bit, purring. Rainpaw laughed and patted me on the back and purred. "You know, you may be as good as Sunpaw now!" Wincing slightly, I just acknowledged her with a nod. She was Sunpaw's friend, not mine. Rainpaw then walked over to face her challenger, Hazelpaw. The gray she-cat stared fiercely at the light brown tabby and snarled softly. Hazelpaw smirked slightly and lunged for Rainpaw, who was caught off balance. Brightpaw yowled encouragements to Rainpaw, who was struggling beneath Hazelpaw. "Come on!" Brightpaw shouted. "Kick her off! Take her down!" Rainpaw gritted her teeth and knocked Hazelpaw backwards. The light brown tabby yowled and smacked Rainpaw back. The fight went on and on, until Rainpaw finally stood over Hazelpaw, victorious. "Rainpaw, Rainpaw!" Brightpaw cheered for her friend. Next went Petalpaw against Dawnpaw. The two were good friends, and both were avid fighters. As the two battled one another, Blueheart gave me tips on how to improve my fight. She also had me point out what each apprentice was doing wrong and how I would correct them. When the day was finally over, Blueheart purred, "You're doing great, Moonpaw. Soon, you'll be better than Sunpaw at fighting!" I puffed out my chest at the praise, but inside, I was thinking, Why does everyone have to compare me to my sister? I just want to be looked at as Moonpaw, not Sunpaw's sister. Warrior - Sunpaw "Put up your Shield again!" Featherfall commanded. I threw up a golden shield that covered the front of me as Featherfall's dark magic blasted me across the cavern. "Put it up faster," Featherfall snapped, "If you want to survive, then you have to learn when to concentrate your magic on one area!" Before I could catch my breath of even stand up, Featherfall shouted, "Again!" I thought about hiding away and in a flash of light, I disappeared and reappeared behind Featherfall, still panting. "Better," the cream she-cat grunted, "But I asked you to cover yourself, not disappear!" We had been going on like this for days now. Featherfall was pushing me harder, in an attempt to show Zephyr that she could train me. I was grateful for her help because of Zephyr found Featherfall unworthy of being my mentor, she would train me instead. And her training would turn my magic into dark magic. "Concentrate!" Featherfall's voice snapped me back to the present, "Okay I want you to shoot these out of the air." She threw out five balls of dark gray fire and as they fell, I fired at them with my own magic. Each one hit. Featherfall nodded in approval, "Your aim is getting better too. Soon, you'll be able to use your magic with faster reflexes." I opened my mouth to reply when I felt cold air rush in. Featherfall let out a low hiss and stepped back. A she-cat, I still couldn't decipher her pelt color or her eye color, stepped out. "Ah, Skadu, you've been training her hard. Perhaps you are still worthy of being her mentor." She turned to me. "Xemx, show me what you can do." I glanced at Featherfall. Without blinking, she hurled something at me. I instantly crouched and a golden barrier of light encased me, absorbing the magic without harming me. She cast out seven blobs of magic, each falling at its own speed. I fired each one of mine with rapid succession, aiming quickly before letting it loose. Only one missed, which made Featherfall snarl softly. We continued, repeating most of my lessons until I let out a tired breath and slumped. Zephyr frowned, "True Spirits don't tire so easily. Stand up straight, Xemx, you should be grateful for this chance to improve your Mark's power. Your poor sister doesn't know a thing! When you finally return, you will be so much better than her." "When I return?" I echoed, "When's that?" Zephyr smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "When you're ready, Xemx. When I deem you ready to wreak havoc on my old enemies." She laughed shortly, and then began to disappear. "Keep training her, Skadu, I expect her to be able to last longer the next time I come by." The moment Zephyr faded away, Featherfall began to head towards her corner, "Get some rest, Sunpaw, tomorrow will be more grueling than today." Like always, I thought, sighing inwardly. My sleep was nothing but dreams of a life I no longer had. ~ Moonpaw was smiling and laughing with Petalpaw and Dawnpaw. Brightpaw and Rainpaw were huddled on the side, watching her. She was walking with them and chatting while the other two apprentices trailed behind. When I focused on Moonpaw's Mark, it was dim and barely visible. I couldn't hear what Moonpaw was saying, so I tried to get closer. Petalpaw and Dawnpaw had smiles on their faces too, and the three of them constantly purred. It looked like a normal day, and I knew I was seeing what was going on in the Clan. So why was Moonpaw so happy? If I had lost Moonpaw, would I be happy? Of course not. Yet here she was, smiling with her friends and acting as though nothing had happened. Brightpaw and Rainpaw drew closer to the three of them and I saw Rainpaw asking Moonpaw something. My sister's face frowned, and she looked almost irritated at the question. Brightpaw then chimed in, looking slightly angrier than she should be. Moonpaw was now arguing back, her fur fluffing up. Rainpaw's eyes widened as if Moonpaw had smacked her, and she backed away. Brightpaw didn't back down though, and she fired right back. She seemed to be yelling at Moonpaw, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Moonpaw flattened her ears and snarled something. Suddenly noise sounded in my ear and what my sister said became clear to me. "I don't want to be compared to my sister! She'll find her way back one day and it's not my problem! I'm happy and free now without the Mark, so why should I care?" As the dream faded around me, I wished everything had been silent, like it had once started as. I wish I never heard what Moonpaw had said. I wished that I was still back in the Clan, despite Moonpaw's wish to be happy without me. ~ I woke up, tears blurring my vision. Moonpaw was so selfish. I had given up everything for her, yet she preferred that I stayed away so she could be free. I had no one left. So when Featherfall came to retrieve me, I let her. I would train hard. When Zephyr finally let me return to my Clan, I would show Moonpaw that my time away made me stronger than her. I was always stronger, but now I would be even more powerful. I would have powers she wouldn't have. And she would be sorry she ever left me alone. Life Without Worries - Moonpaw My latest argument with Rainpaw and Brightpaw irritated me. They had been best friends with Sunpaw, so obviously they were worried about her. Well, if they wanted to worry about her, then they should go do that themselves and not bug me. Hadn't I made it clear that I thought Sunpaw was fine and she would come home like she did last time she was taken? They wouldn't listen. Rainpaw had been angry and she had looked ready to storm away from the conversation. But Brightpaw had shouted right back and the two of us got into an argument. Petalpaw and Dawnpaw stayed out of it, they were more of my friends than Sunpaw anyways. Plus, they were just worried, though they knew better to voice their opinion around me. "You only care about yourself!" Brightpaw snarled, "Why can't you care about your sister for once?" "She's fine!" I shouted, "She'll come back one day, she's strong enough for that. Why waste time trying to find her when she's gone?" Brightpaw bristled, "You always say you're happier now that Sunpaw's gone, but you shouldn't be. You should be sorrowful and be worried about your sister's health!" I narrowed my eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that Sunpaw will find her way back? She knows how to survive." Brightpaw shook her head and turned to storm away, "You don't know anything, Moonpaw! No wonder everyone thinks Sunpaw is better. At least she cared about her sister's safety!" My eyes had widened and I glared at Brightpaw's retreating back. "I don't want to be compared to my sister!" I spat, "She'll find her way back one day and it's not my problem! I'm happy and free now without my Mark, so why should I care?" Both Brightpaw and Rainpaw had gone off and I flattened my ears before turning back to Dawnpaw and Petalpaw. The two apprentices had wide eyes and I snapped, "Let's hunt," I snarled, "Might as well be useful." Petalpaw nodded quickly, hurrying away from me. Dawnpaw glanced worriedly behind us before following Petalpaw. I knew they would always be my friend because Thornpaw and I grew closer and closer everyday. They both loved to talk with the handsome tom and I was the reason they got to. So they stayed with me. When had I became so manipulative? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. They were my friends because they cared about me, that's all. It wasn't because of Thornpaw or my connection with the young tom. But it was. "Hey, Moonpaw!" I heard Thornpaw's cheerful voice sound from the forest, "You out here to hunt?" His green eyes drew me right in. "Yeah," I purred, "How about you?" "I was on the border patrol but my mentor said I could hunt if I wanted. I heard you yowling from the distance and decided to come find you. What happened?" I waved my tail dismissively, "Brightpaw and Rainpaw told me I should care where Sunpaw went." Thornpaw watched me carefully, "And you...don't?" I could tell by his tone that he cared about Sunpaw as a friend and certainly wanted her back. "Of course I care," I snorted, "But I'm just not worried like they are. Sunpaw will come back in her own time. She's strong enough. Your night with her proved that." Thornpaw's eyes never left me, "How do you know she's going to be able to get back herself?" Thornpaw asked, "Surely you should try to find her. Shadowfire said you had enough power to, because of your Mark." "Power?" I laughed, "I have none! Plus, my Mark's nearly gone now, so I don't have to worry about destiny at all anymore." This time the tom looked away, "Destiny might come find you instead, Moonpaw." "What?" He shook his head, "Nevermind, let's hunt." ~ The hunt with Thornpaw was rather successful, but I couldn't shake off what he had said. "Destiny might come find you instead, Moonpaw." What if he was right? Stupid, I berated myself, That's what Shadowfire would tell you. That Destiny and the Marked ones are connected and how Sunpaw and I are very important. It's not true because Sunpaw's not here anymore and your Mark is gone. Well, almost gone. Still, she knew that because the Mark was fading, that must have meant that Destiny had left me to deal with my own life instead meddling with my life. I was grateful for the retreat of Destiny, even if it had taken Sunpaw. But as I always said: Sunpaw will come back on her own accord. "Moonpaw!" I heard Shadowfire beckon to me, "You haven't come to my den for your proper training in a long time," she frowned at me, "That's not like you." I scooted away from her, "Um, Blueheart wanted me to go-" Shadowfire interrupted me, "I checked with Blueheart if you were available later and she said you were. Plus, you've already been hunting." I could see the disappointment in her eyes and I gulped, "Oh," I muttered, "I'm coming then." I entered her den with her following. "What are we doing today?" I asked, my eyes glancing at all the different herbs scattered around the den." "I want you to sort them all." "All of them?" my eyes widened, "How do I do-?" "Figure it out, Moonpaw," Shadowfire shook her head, "You know how to sort them. I need to go outside and collect more catmint and thyme." "I can go instead!" I perked up, "You'll be faster at this." The medicine cat pointed at the herbs, "We have plenty of time. I expect this done by the time I get back." When I started to protest, she mewed coldly, "Better get started." Sighing, I started with the first stack. There was so many different herbs mixed together I had to tear a few apart just to free the little poppy seeds. It was endless and tiring, but at last I finished all of it just as Shadowfire walked in. She dropped the herbs and nodded at my work, "Good, you haven't forgotten which herb was which." She sat down and began to dip the dock in the pool in her den, "Brightpaw came in earlier looking terribly distressed." So? I didn't reply and helped her soak the dock and lay them out to dry. "She hasn't gotten over the disappearance of Sunpaw, even though it's nearly half a moon later. Rainpaw was with her and she looked equally miserable," Shadowfire glanced up to look at me. "Okay...?" I blinked, "This has nothing to do with me." The medicine cat narrowed her eyes, "When did you grow so cold, Moonpaw? When Sunpaw was around, you used to be happier and friendlier." "I'm happier now!" I spat, "Sunpaw only made me unhappy!" "How so?" "She took all the fame and everyone admired her instead of me! They thought she was better at hunting, fighting, and they only knew me as Sunpaw's sister. I'm sick of just being her shadow, and I'm sick of her protective nature. I'm glad she's gone." There, it was out now, though I wasn't sure where all the hatred had come from. Shadowfire stopped. She stood up and stared down at me, "Is that what you really think, Moonpaw? Or is the Devil speaking to you instead?" What Devil? "It's me," I said boldly, "Who else would it be?" Shadowfire eyed me for a moment longer, then shook her head, "Soon you will have to face your decision, Moonpaw," she whispered, "All of this is to help you with your decision, but you are failing to see the real path." She continued with the dock and I worked in silence, pondering over what she had said. Fueled by Anger - Sunpaw I trained day and night. Every day Zephyr came over, she was impressed by the rapid progress I was making. I can feel myself growing stronger. Featherfall trained me harder than ever before, and soon, Zephyr began to share with me plans. Plans that she intended to use me for. But I didn't care. If it helped with my training, I would do it. One day, I promised myself, I would go back to the Clan and show Moonpaw how powerful I was now. She would understand that she is my shadow because she isn't willing to feel any pain and do things like train hard. I earned scars from my daily exercises with Featherfall. She was no longer patient and gentle. She was ruthless, just to please my need to improve. "Fight off these shadow clones," Featherfall ordered. Five shadow cats emerged from the ground and attacked. I rolled out of the way and fired a some Sun energy at them. They shrank away and it scraped one. The injured shadow cat was unfazed though, and the five attacked again. I leaped into the air and imagined an explosion beneath me. All five shadow cats were thrown backwards and I landed with a satisfied thud. I dualed with these indestructable shadow cats for what seemed like an eternity before Featherfall called a break. She must have been as tired as I was since she was controlling those shadow cats. "Good progress so far," Featherfall praised me, "I think Zephyr might finally send you on your first mission." "Mission?" Featherfall nodded, "What else do you think you're training for? Surely you don't think Zephyr just wants to bring out your inner strength." I shrugged, "She said she was training me until I was ready to return to my Clan." Featherfall shifted and hesitated. I blinked, feeling uneasy now, "Well, what are you thinking off?" I demanded when Featherfall didn't speak again. The cream colored she-cat's eyes gleamed, "I have a bad feeling about what Zephyr wants you to do in your old Clan." "What do you mean?" "Zephyr does not mean well, Sunpaw. She wants to destroy all the Clans and the Marked ones-except the ones who obey her. She certainly does not care for your sister or any of your puny Clanmates." Featherfall explained. I glanced at her, waiting for her to say more. "Sunpaw..." she furrowed her brow, "You are not safe here. I don't know why I have hesitated for so long to take action, but I must act now." Panic flared through me. Was something going to happen in the Clan? What was wrong? "What are we going to do?" "You're going to escape this foul place." ~ I was excited. Yes, I loved the intensity of the training here, but after Featherfall explained to me what Zephyr planned to do, I wanted to leave. "Remember the plan," Featherfall whispered, "Once I make a break in the shield that keeps you here, run. Don't stop after that and use your Sun Shield to protect you." I nodded once. "Okay, in five minutes, start running." I counted off the minutes and then I heard Featherfall shout, "Go!" My legs reacted and I started to race towards the entrance. Then I remembered Featherfall. She's not coming with me, I reminded myself, forcing myself to continue, She's bound to the place by Zephyr's magic. There's nothing you can do. But I can't help but wish Featherfall could come with me. She was a nice she-cat, but I knew in my heart that she couldn't escape her fate with Zephyr. She was stuck there forever. Remembering Featherfall's instructions, I threw up my Sun Shield and kept my legs going. I burst back into the world I belonged in, though far from the Clan. I finally stopped to catch my breath, knowing Featherfall would seal the entrance and protect me from Zephyr's sight forever. Thank you, Featherfall, for everything you've done for me. I promise I'll remember you, and maybe one day I'll gain enough power to wrench you from Zephyr's grasp. Because of you... ...I am free. The End. Author's Note I dedicate this book to Clever, who has cheered me on when I write this story :) Thankies my dear friend <33333 Oh and read the first three books first! (those are separate links btw) Skadu ''and ''Xemx actually do mean shadows and sun in other languages :) So that's why Zephyr names them that. Just to clarify that! -update-: wow this beginning was REALLY nooby since I wrote this a long time ago and now I'm finishing the series. I noticed how short the books were, but oh well it's long enough xD Comment please if you liked it :) <3 Next book: Sister or Love. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sun and Moon (Series)